Never Let Me Go
by Delena is real
Summary: Elena, Damon, una conversación en la cama y los sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jeremy no hubiera interrumpido el beso de Damon y Elena en el motel?


**Título: **Never Let Me Go. (**What if**)**  
>Pairing:<strong> Damon Salvatore & Elena Gilbert.  
><strong>Rated: <strong>M.  
><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> Elena, Damon, una conversación en la cama y los sentimientos encontrados _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jeremy no hubiera interrumpido el beso de Damon y Elena en el motel?  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de L.j Smith y del canal CW._**  
>Aviso<strong>: _Este fic participa del Reto "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". _**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Smut/Lemon. Sexo explícito. Lenguaje adulto. Violencia.

* * *

><p>Y se acabó, y me estoy hundiendo. Pero no me estoy rindiendo, tan solo estoy cediendo.<br>**_- F+TM._**

No sé cuantas horas he estado acostada, mirando el techo con miles de pensamientos atormentándome, Jeremy ronca profundamente dormido al otro lado. Por otra parte a mi me es difícil conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos de Damon diciendo aquellas cosas de Rose, primeramente como siempre comenzaba con algo sarcástico, típico de él, pero el momento que dijo que ella había pasado sus últimos momentos en el paraíso saco de mi una gran sonrisa. Eso es lo que Damon hace, oculta lo bueno que ha hecho.

Miro atrás a mi hermano, lo que había dicho hace unos momentos me tenia desconcertada, ¿_Qué es lo que tienes con Damon?_ Realmente no sabía que es lo que tenía con él, se supone que este viaje es para eso, las cosas se complican en el camino y uno no tiene el pensamiento hasta que dice algo y lo cambia todo. Damon es Damon no hay otras palabras para describirlo.

En algún tiempo he perdido la conciencia, pero dura poco ya que algo me despierta, unos tintineos. Miro aturdida solo para verlo majestuosamente sin camisa, nada mas con unos jeans peligrosamente cayendo de sus caderas, veo sus músculos flexionarse, me muerdo la lengua en no hacer ningún ruido que me delate, quiero pasar mis dedos en el desesperadamente. Aprieto los puños debajo de las sábanas para controlarme, él camina contoneando las caderas de una manera sexy, sin saber tentando mis ojos que va bajando hasta llegar a las nalgas _¡Maldita seas Salvatore!_

Él pone una camisa negra sin abotonarse, mirando por la ventana en saber si todo está bajo control, mi corazón se aprieta en lo protector que es, se sirve un vaso de bebida _bourbon_ no me extrañaría, bebe esa cosa como si fuera agua. Por unos segundos me reprendo en mirarlo como una acosadora, es que no puedo evitarlo, me muevo un poco en la cama para tener una vista mejor. Se sirve el vaso y se sienta estirando las piernas, él me quita el aliento con esos movimientos simples, lo recorro de pie a cabeza deteniéndome un poco más en el pecho duro, los labios suaves y el pelo negro despeinados en un lío salvaje.

Toma de un trago el bourbon y es ahí donde quiero que me trague la tierra porque sus ojos se encuentran con el mío, los retengo unos segundos, antes de hacerme la tonta, acomodar las almohadas y cerrar los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi corazón me delata por otro lado latiendo en un ritmo rápido, sabiendo que no estoy dormida, puedo sentir sus ojos en mi quemándome el alma, cuento hasta tres antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Y ahí está esa mirada intensa burlándose con una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. No hay palabras con nuestros ojos nos comunicamos en un rápido mensaje, ladeo la cabeza llamándolo a que se acerque hasta la cama. Él no pierde el tiempo camina con pasos perezosos pero con gracia, es tan hermoso que tengo que apartar la mirada, retrocediendo un poco para darle espacio a un lado de la cama.

Damon se acuesta sin apartar los ojos cruzando las manos debajo de la cabeza.

- No me habías contado - el arruga el ceño confuso - lo que hiciste por Rose. - aparta la mirada, viendo el techo, mientras habla.

- No era asunto tuyo - dice.

El silencio que lo sigue me deja procesar las palabras. Sé que no lo dice por malo, lo dice porque él quería darle esa partida a Rose, no quería recordar sus últimos momentos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Sonrió con el pensamiento, el es tan bueno que no se deja ver.

- ¿Por qué siempre escondes tu lado bueno? - Damon puede ser un idiota cuando lo quiere, aunque también es de sentimientos buenos, y es eso lo que le hace brillar con una luz casi cegadora ¿será que nadie más veía lo que yo veo?

- Si ven que eres bueno acabaran esperando eso de ti. - me tiene un poco desprevenida, Damon acepta que es bueno simplemente no lo quiere demostrar - Y no quiero tener que cumplir las expectativas de nadie. - Se da la vuelta mirándome, lo entiendo, no quiere decepcionar con algo que no quiere ser. Él cree que es malo y es así como quiere que lo vean.

Voy a decir algo para contrariarlo pero entonces su boca está a unos centímetros de la mía, el aliento es una bofetada en la mejilla, todos mis sentidos despiertan en alerta roja, olvidándome completamente de que hablábamos, su mirada ve dentro de mi alma y me detengo por unos segundos, voy a cometer una locura, su olor me está intoxicando cantándome alabanzas para lanzarme a sus hueso. Con el poco auto control que tengo doy la vuelta, apartarme de su mirada, el aire que he contenido llena mis pulmones.

Estoy roja de vergüenza por mi comportamiento tan tonta, él debe pensar que no me puedo controlar ni un poco cuando esta tan cerca, llenos mis pulmones de aire volver a la realidad, suspiro un poco más calmada, mis manos pican por tocarlo, enojada conmigo mismo abruptamente bajo el brazo cometiendo mi segundo error en la noche, su piel suave entra en contacto, lo aparto un poco pero él no está rindiéndose fácilmente, atrapa mi mano sus dedos son calientes y ágiles, haciendo que las mariposas en mi estomago apretarse en un lio por todas partes, corriendo por las venas hacia su toque y detenerse en el masaje dulce que está haciendo que pierda la razón.

_Querido Dios mátame ahora mismo_, mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido igualando sus caricias, lo miro con lujuria, quiero alcanzarlo y besar esos labios, quiero su toque por todas partes, quiero enterrar mis dedos en su pelo, lo deseo tanto que ni puedo respirar. _Respira Elena, respira_. La tensión me está matando, no puedo quedarme aquí, mi hermano esta un solo pie profundamente dormido y a mí me daría igual que Damon y yo estuviéramos haciendo cosas pervertidas en la misma habitación, solo de pensarlo respiro más pesado, la cara tan rojo como un tomate, tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar de la seducción de este chico. Me incorporo de la cama y salto saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo agarrando el suéter y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Si eso mismo necesito, respirar o me va a dar un ataque ahí adentro.

Camino unos pocos pasos, ahora que estoy lejos de él puedo sentir mi cuerpo débil, apenas puedo estar de pie y me apoyo a la pared llenando mi ser de aire. Escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse Damon me ha seguido, miro de reojo viéndolo con la camisa sin abotonarse haciendo mis rodillas temblar. El se queda a unos pasos su mirada quemando un agujero en la espalda.

- No - susurro, no sé si es a mí o a él.

- ¿Por qué no? - y mi cuerpo se despierta solo con oírlo - Elena...

Mi nombre en sus labios destroza todo el control que he estado construyendo, siento las paredes desmoronarse y soy frágil muy frágil, su voz está lleno de desespero, el anhelo, las ansias, la lujuria y el amor. Todo es un tren de carga que pasa por mi cuerpo, haciendo un lío y las mariposas en el estomago enredarse más. Y entonces escucho la voz de Stefan diciéndome que lo viera a los ojos y le dijera que no siento nada por su hermano, que el hermano malo no me hace sentir un torrente de emociones solo con su voz, y su toque de luz no me hace quererlo como yo lo quiero, ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que ese "Yo no sé lo que siento" era mentira. Lo deseo, lo quiero con todo mí ser, este corazón lo ha amado siempre, he sufrido celos porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, de Damon.

Necesito saber que esto no es una ilusión, que no estoy soñando ahora mismo, niego apartando los pensamientos molestos, doy la vuelta y corro. Corro a sus brazos que no espera ni un minuto más. Me lanzo y atrapo sus labios con los míos, son suaves y el sabor es exquisito y sé que no estoy soñando porque son los mismos labios que me beso en el porche, los mismos labios suaves que bese pensando que se iba a morir.

Sus labios mueven al compás en una tortura dulce, y me sostengo a su pelo salvando nuestras vidas, el pide mordisqueándome los labios entrar a mi boca, suspiro feliz uniendo la lengua con el suyo. El explora mi boca con una pasión que me hace girar la cabeza, sus manos sosteniendo mi cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo que me hace gemir. Sin separar la boca uno del otro, me arrastra hacia la pared y aplasta su cuerpo con el mío, sus manos acariciando las curvas de los pechos, las nalgas mientras baja la boca al cuello dejando un rastro de besos calientes, su lengua lamiendo el valle de los pechos haciéndome gemir en necesidad. Estoy tan perdida pasando mis dedos en su pelo, la suavidad me hipnotiza, Alzo su rostro al mío, nuestras miradas se encuentran sintiendo la tensión palpar, el amor fluir en cada toque, bajo a sus labios agarrándolo del pelo y perderme en sus gemidos de placer.

La pasión se ha encendido volviéndome a atacar como si no hubiera un mañana, sus manos no se detienen acaricia el rostro, el pelo, sus manos intentando alzando la camisa para acariciar la piel. Gimo en su boca sintiendo las manos calientes correr a mi espalda, el me levanta y en un minuto desaparecemos, chocando con una puerta, jadeo apartándome de su boca, lo miro a él y a la puerta en una pregunta silenciosa.

- No hay nadie - susurra en el oído, asiento y nos metemos adentro.

Damon empuja Elena por la pared, besándole el cuello y lamiendo la garganta estimulándolo al sentir su pulso acelerar, ella jadea apretándose dolorosamente por encontrar una fricción, las manos arañando sus bíceps, él gruñe al olor de la sangre llenando la habitación. Se aparta un poco mirándola con deseo.

- ¿Estás segura? - él no quería empujarla en algo que en la mañana podría arrepentirse, saber que esto es un error que condenaría lo poco que han tenido, infierno que él nunca olvidaría este momento, tener a la mujer que ama en sus brazos parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

- Si - ella dijo sin dudar, necesitaba a Damon como el agua,

Unos minutos después las ropas volaron por todas partes, y a ellos le importaba menos, los dos están completamente desnudos, acariciándose y besando cada piel expuesta en el camino. Aprendiendo cada pequeño lunar fascinándose con el cuerpo del otro. Se besaron como si no existiera el después, desesperados por llenarse uno al otro. Rodaron repartiéndose besos y mordisco por todo el cuerpo, memorizando este momento.

- Damon - jadea ella ya no pudiendo aguantar. Sus dedos la iba a hacer llegar con cada empuje, ella tuercen las sábanas de placer.

- No sabes cuánto te he esperado, cuanto desee esto. - empuja sus dedos haciéndola gemir mas fuerte - Eres hermosa - ella arquea el cuerpo llegando a su cúspide gritando.

Cae en la cama exhausta respirando tan fuerte, pero antes que se dé cuenta Damon la llena lentamente los dos gimiendo al unirse, sintiendo la conexión y el amor encendiendo sus venas, se miran el azul con el marrón, completando el rompecabezas que faltaba. Él se mueve en un ritmo lento dentro de ella haciéndole el amor, con sus gritos y jadeos le hacen encender algo primitivo acelerando sus embestidas y golpear en cada punto de placer que le hace arquear la cadera encontrándose con él.

Ella siente que está en casa, cada momento, toque o los labios de Damon la hacen más caliente sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido que tiene miedo que pueda explotar, algunas lágrimas de felicidad se le escapa al sentir todo de Damon, su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, suspiro y gemidos de amor, es lo que ella esperaba de este momento. En sus sueños él era apasionado, salvaje pero la verdad es que la realidad lo superaba todo, sentirlo es como nadar en un pozo de felicidad absoluto, estar con Damon es intenso, sabía adorarla con sus manos y la boca, encendiendo el fuego por todos lados. Si antes pensaba que conocía el amor estaba completamente equivocada, ya que él le demostraba que cada segundo más un nuevo lugar la encendía hasta la raíz de los pelos, y ella dudaba seriamente que pudiera dejarlo ir ahora que sabía lo que era sentirse viva.

Las uñas dejan un rastro de sangre en la espalda, ella le muerde el hombro para acallar los gritos, enterrándose más en él. Damon agarra la pierna izquierda doblarlo un poco y pasarlo encima de su espalda, la posición atraviesa un intenso placer haciendo gemir su nombre una y otra vez, la cabeza echado hacia atrás en éxtasis puro.

- Oh si, más rápido… - Damon gruño aumentando más el ritmo, sintiendo sus paredes revolotear y apretarlo posesivamente. La besa tragando sus gemidos metiendo una mano en su cuerpo y aumentar la presión en el clítoris, Elena grita completamente pérdida en la tensión que construye las entrañas liberándolo con el nombre de Damon en ello. Con un empuje más él la sigue en el dulce paraíso, cayendo cansado enterrado en su cuello, una capa de sudor cubriéndolos, perdiéndose en el aroma dulce de su sangre y la piel.

Cuando sus ritmos se ralentizan él se aparta y la atrae a su pecho acariciando unos mechones sudorosos del rostro y besándola la cabeza, pronto ella queda dormida en sus brazos, con los labios en una sonrisa feliz.

* * *

><p>Los pequeños rayos de sol atravesaron una habitación en particular, rebelando a la pareja completamente dormido en un abrazo mortal. Cuando los rayos llegaron en el rostro de la morena, ella gimió alzando las sábanas para ocultarse de la luz del día. Ahora que estaba despierta podía sentir el frió invernal colándose en su piel, se estremeció un poco antes de volver a enterrar el rostro en la cálida almohada. Se sentía tan suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados todavía frunció el ceño un poco aturdida, lo dejo estar y se froto a la cosa suave ronroneando con satisfacción. La almohada suave se movió un poco, ¿eso parecía una risa? abrió los ojos para ver que le molestaba cuando vio un pecho, un hermoso y marcado pecho que le hizo la boca agua, se relamió los labios para toparse con los ojos azules brillantes de Damon y esa sonrisa descarada. Todo lo que paso en la noche le volvió con un flash, miro a Damon y le sonrió con una dulce sonrisa y pegar sus labios en un beso cariñoso. Cuando se aparto se volvió a caer en su pecho abrazándolo con la cara ruborizada por haberse frotado en él como un oso grande.<p>

Damon sintió sus mejillas calientes y le alzo el rostro con diversión.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Gilbert? - sonrió de lado, acariciando sus mejillas rojas.

- No te burles Damon - dijo pinchándolo un pezón del pecho. Damon gruño agarrando sus manos.

- No deberías hacer eso - le dijo con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

- ¿Ah sí, y por qué no? - coqueta le sonrió.

En un segundo lo tenía paralizada debajo de él, ella chillo de sorpresa agarrándolo de los hombros antes de reír de felicidad, Damon le beso por toda la cara haciéndole cosquillas con sus manos oyéndola gritar de risa, llenando la habitación de calidez. El paro cuando vio que le faltaba el aire y se puso serio mirándola. Elena lo sintió y se sentó encarándolo al recuperar el aliento, sabía que esta conversación iba a llegar tarde o temprano solo quería retrasarlo todo lo posible. Ella miro por la habitación para no verlo en la cara, estaba muy nerviosa.

Damon abrió la boca pero lo cerró al ver su cara de pánico, él siguió su mirada antes de toparse con el reloj marcando en el brillante 7:37 am ella salto de la cama buscando resto de las ropas esparcidas por el suelo, tirando por todas partes, la vio parar y alzar con un dedo los restos de sus bragas, el rostro se le calienta en un hermoso rojo tomate antes de echarle un vistazo. Su búsqueda volvió tan rápido tirando de los restos de la camisa y el suéter largo tapando el denudes de los ojos codiciosos. Ella se agacho para agarrar algo y el trasero perfecto quedo al aire, Damon trago seco, ella se giro a él con una sonrisa siniestra y sin apartar los ojos de él, miro lentamente como se ponía sus bóxer dejándolo con la boca totalmente abierto. Esa pequeña descarada le sorprendía más cada momento. Tiro la última prenda y lo miro con los labios mordidos.

- Jeremy debe estar preocupado, esto… - las manos apuntando de él a ella - Después lo hablamos - y con eso ella salto a apretar un rápido beso y salir volando, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

El sonrió negando divertido por la morena.

Elena se toco los labios feliz caminando en los corredores, hace unos momentos ella y Damon habían hecho el amor, sus mundos se sacudieron y encontraron que no hay mejor cosa en el mundo que el amor. Estaba enamorada y ni los perjuicios le hacía bajar de esa increíble sensación en el interior, los problemas podían esperar o eso es lo que ella pensó.

Con un suspiro iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación en el que dormía Jeremy cuando una sombra se proyecto detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera mirar, apretaron algo húmedo en el rostro y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Damon silbaba feliz, bajando a la cafetería que encontró unas cuadras del motel. Quería darle el mejor desayuno a su princesa, solo en pensar en ella le hacía sonreír como un tonto. La chica del mostrador le miro curiosa extendiéndole el paquete de las compras, preguntándole si estaba bien, él le sonrió diciéndole que si y pagando la cuenta.<p>

La bolsa contenía tres pares de café, y llenos de cosas dulces como magdalenas, donas y medialunas. Esperaba que a la chica le gustara. Su sonrisa creció más cuando llego a abrir la puerta.

Jeremy prácticamente salto en su frente dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que no iban a llegar nunca - miro las bolsas en sus manos - ¡Estupendo trajeron el desayuno! - y con eso le arrebato las bolsas.

Antes que pudiera hurgar más en la bolsa Damon se lo quito.

- Espera como que "nosotros trajimos el desayuno" si lo he buscado solo yo. - un pensamiento aterrador se le vino a la cabeza - ¿Dónde está Elena?

- Pensé que estaba contigo - le empujo a un lado para mirar detrás de él. Al no ver a nadie Jeremy comenzó a entrar en pánico - ¡Mierda!

Damon le aparto a un lado, mirando en el baño al no encontrar nada siguió hasta la otra habitación y tampoco está allí. La buscan por todo el motel, en cada habitación, baño y en cada rincón de ese lugar escuchando las quejas de las personas pero nada de la chica. Caminó de ida y vuelta intentando pensar donde puede estar.

- Kol - y le sangre se le hiela a Damon solo de imaginar que él está con ella.

Jeremy comienza a lanzar insultos y se culpa a sí mismo por no haberla vigilado, que la perdió de vista a su propia hermana mientras él estaba durmiendo, si supiera Damon suspiro escuchando sus diatribas, enumerando de ser un horrible hermano hasta que ya no puede más y le empuja en la pared haciéndole callar de una vez.

Él le dice que no le importa una mierda lo que hubiera hecho, que la cosa ya está hecha y debían enfocarse en encontrarla no que escuchara su maldito discurso. Jeremy se relaja y se deja caer en la silla con las manos en el rostro frustrado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Damon?

- La vamos a encontrar eso haremos - le dijo con convicción.

* * *

><p>Elena comienza a despertarse sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cabeza, con un gemido de dolor abre los ojos confusa mirando el lugar sin reconocer, parpadea para quitar el mareo intenta tocarse la frente pero siente sus manos aferradas, intenta una vez mas pero sus muñecas se clavan fuertemente a algo marcándole dolorosamente, mira sus manos y le entro el pánico al ver sus manos atado a una silla, tironea para romper las ataduras y se le aferra a la piel las cuerdas dejando marcas rojas, bufando intenta levantar los pies solo para reconocer que también están fuertemente atadas. Cierra los ojos intentando respirar, quien sea que la tenia retenida no iba saber que sentía miedo, ella le encararía con valentía.<p>

Escucho algunos pasos, la pequeña luz que venía de las velas no ayudaba mucho para conocer su entorno, al oír que la puerta se abría, cerró los ojos y hacerse la dormida, prolongando todo lo posible de ver a su captor.

Escucho los pasos que se quedaba quieto, intento no mover ni un musculo en alentarlo que estaba despierta, los pasos se acercaron poco a poco quedando de nuevo quieto. Ella quería abrir los ojos y verlo, prácticamente sus ojos pedían a gritos abrirse y ver lo que tanto temía, un pequeño roce casi le hizo estremecer pero aguanto a todo pronóstico por otro lado su corazón tartamudeo, si era un vampiro sabia que la oiría perfectamente y ella estaría muerta antes de que pueda parpadear.

Los dedos se su captor fueron a las manos acariciando las cuerdas en el paso, subió un poco mas acariciando con los dedos fríos los brazos y el hombro desnudo, haciendo estallar la piel chinita de miedo, ella quería gritar que parara, que dejara de tocarla pero sabía que nada funcionaria ante eso, quería vomitar por lo horrible que se sentía en sus caricias y el aliento que pastaban en sus mejillas. Sintió el rostro de su captor mirándola en los ojos esperando que abra, ella obstinada no iba a mirarlo, no iba a darle el placer de saber que horrendo se sentía en sus toques, no ella no haría nada.

Escucho la carcajada del maníaco, el olor de su perfume le había alentado, reconocería donde sea esa risa pícaro y descarado, ella solo sabía que era él cuando la toco, sabía que los juegos le gustaba a ese maníaco y ella erróneamente le provoco.

- Sabes fingir muy bien chiquitita, lo hubiera creído si no fuera por el dulce latido de su corazón.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, apretando los labios fuertemente. Kol tenía una sonrisa diabólico.

- Mi hermano dijo que no podía tocarte - la miro confirmando cuando ella apretó los puños - Eso quiere decir que no puedo lastimarte, pero que puedo tocarte de otras formas - sonrió.

- ¡Déjame ir! - grito tironeando de las cuerdas, apretando los dientes al sentir el dolor.

El meneo un dedo en su frente parando sus esfuerzos.

- Ah, ah, te lastimaras así cariño y nosotros solo queremos pasárnosla bien - se acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla y lamer lentamente en el mismo lugar con la lengua. Elena grito sacudiendo el rostro con asquerosidad al sentir su lengua en la mejilla. - Me gusta salvaje.

Ella le miro con furia.

- ¡Que me sueltes! - grito.

- Te voy a soltar cuando terminemos aquí - la vio congelarse, el solo rió al verla asustada, su miedo era el aroma más intenso, haciendo que el corazón lata en un ritmo loco llenando la habitación en un toxico perfume, los colmillos pedían locos a ser enterrados en ese hermoso cuello, suspiro meneando las cejas, Klaus le haría caza por siempre si la mataba. Una pena ya que ella misma le había retado hace unos momentos.

De un tirón comenzó a quitarle la camisa revelando sus pechos cubierto en un sostén negro haciéndolo loco de deseo, el cuerpo le gritaba a ser poseído, el se relamió los labios viéndola luchar contra las cuerdas sin ocultar más las lágrimas saladas rodando por el rostro angelical. Gruñendo le rompió los cierres de los jeans revelando sus largas piernas, alzo una ceja al verla con unos bóxer masculino, después de mirar vio las mejillas rojas de ira y él lo supo, olía a sexo, negó con una risa, la muy perra se estaba acostando con el hermano de su novio y aun así tenia a personas defendiéndola. _Que irónico_ pensó.

- Veo que eres una picarona - le caso un dedo por las mejillas rojas - ¿Qué diría el otro hermano si se enterara de lo que hiciste? - ella miro a otro lado - lo que suponía, el que calla otorga. Quién sabe si recibiera una llamada…

- Vete a la mierda - escupió.

- Claro bonita, te voy a dar tu mierda de una forma duro.

Antes que pudiera parpadear el planto un beso salvaje, lamiendo y mordiendo tan fuerte sus labios. Elena cerro su boca no dispuesta a rendirse, asqueada trato de zafarse del control de ese enfermo pero las manos atadas le impedía moverse, al contraria encendía más al chico que apretó el cuerpo al de ella, revelando su excitación. Al ver que ella se negaba a recibir el beso, Kol intento con otra hazaña apretándole el pecho tan fuerte, ella grito de dolor y él aprovecho metiendo la lengua en su boca caliente, bajando las manos a los elásticos flojos del bóxer, antes de que pudiera romperlos, ella le mordió con todo la lengua, él jadeo con horror apartándose de ella al sentir la sangre fresca brotando de su boca, ella le sonrió.

- ¡Maldita perra, me lo vas a pagar!

Le rompió las cuerdas y la alzo para que la viera cara a cara. Elena jadeo al verle con las venas y los colmillos expuestos, él le rompió la poca ropa que le quedaba dejándola completamente desnuda, le tiro a la pared y la abofeteo mandándola al piso, ella lo miro con furia desafiándolo, él le abofeteo la otra mejilla, grito al sentir el escozor llevándose las manos y ver la sangre manchar sus dedos. Kol olio la sangre llenando la habitación, corrió a su lado acorralándole con el cuerpo y la mordió. Ella grito al sentir el dolor corriendo en el cuello mientras el bebía como un animal rabioso empapándola con su sangre, ella lo empujo para quitarlo de encima, Kol la apretó más impidiendo moverse. Los minutos pasaron y para Elena era una eternidad, por un momento imagino que la iba a drenar en seco, sus ojos cansados revolotearon cerrándose de apoco, de pronto sintió que la empujaban y ella cayó en el suelo intentando respirar, sus manos cayeron en algo pesado se apodero del objeto viendo como Kol con una sonrisa maníaco se aproximaba a ella despojándose de sus pantalones, se aferro más fuerte del objeto. Él se apodero de las muñecas adolorida y ella aprovecho ese instante pegándole con todas sus fuerzas él objeto que tenía en sus manos.

Kol grito, la maldita cosa con que le había pegado tenía algo de verbena, ella jadeo en victoria viéndolo retorcerse ocultando el rostro que lo tenía completamente quemado, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien ocultaría verbena allí? ella salto con las pocas fuerzas arrastrándose por el piso apretando la hemorragia del cuello, cogió el pomo de la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, aporreo sabiendo los pocos minutos que tenia de escapar. Miro a su captor al estar completamente sumido en su dolor, busco las llaves tirando cosas, sabiendo que estaba desnuda, no le importo la supervivencia era esencial a la modestia.

Encontró un pequeño cuchillo e intento meterlo en la cerradura, casi salto de felicidad al ver que la cosa cabe dentro, Elena había visto millones de películas viendo a la gente abrir con cualquier cosa la puerta, en la realidad era tremendamente difícil ella forcejeo por unos minutos dando patadas de frustración de vez en cuando, un gota de sudor resbalo en su espina dorsal la concentración al máximo, el corazón acelerando en la adrenalina.

Justo cuando se rendía, aceptando su destino en morir en el intento, escucho el clic resonando en el espacio silencioso, ella chillo feliz, lanzándose al pomo y la abrió. Jadeo al sentir unas manos poderosas en su brazo, la piel de gallina al sentir esas manos atrapándola en su escape.

Un segundo estaba parada en la puerta y al otro ser lanzada y golpear la cabeza en una mesa, grito al ver a Kol rojo de ira, el comenzó a pegarle en las costillas con el pie, bramándole en insulto, Elena impotente se acurruco en una bola protegiéndose el rostro y llorando. Escucho el gruñido animal cuando le rompió el brazo y ella grito de dolor, él le volteo y se subió encima completamente desnudo, grito al verle abrir las piernas, la iba a violar y ella ya no podía hacer nada, lloro mas fuerte al escuchar el crujido de las caderas romperse haciéndola cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

Su único pensamiento es que en la mañana al despertar era la chica más feliz del mundo al sentirse viva y consumida en el amor, Damon pensó en él como nunca antes aferrándose a sus recuerdos, imaginando sus labios, la forma como nunca antes alguien la había adorado y amado, cual poderosa se sintió cuando estaba con él, nunca antes logro imaginar amar tanto a alguien como ella lo amaba. Sus recuerdos le mantenían en el borde olvidándose que estaba a punto de ser violada y después morir. Damon tenía el poder de hacer olvidar hasta su nombre.

El cuerpo de Kol de movió un centímetro más pero nunca llego a su destino ya que fue brutalmente arrancado del cuerpo de Elena. Ella vagamente escucho gritos, cosas rompiéndose y puñetazos, pero ella estaba tan adolorida de mirar lo que pasaba, el camino feliz del sin dolor, le llamaba con un dedo seduciendo a que se quedara en ese lugar donde no sentía nada, los bellos ojos azules sonreía con amor, y ella se perdió en él con una risa de felicidad que llenaba todo su ser.

- Damon… - susurro débilmente y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Jeremy estaba aterrorizado viendo como Damon intentando reanimar a su hermana, ella estaba llena de sangre y heridas abiertas, el vampiro le había cubierto discretamente el pudor mientras mordía uno y otra vez la muñeca y darle de beber, pero esta siempre se cerraba y su hermana no bebía nada, no se movía ni daba señales de vida estaba mortalmente quieta como muerta. Apretó los puños con rabia, las lágrimas asomándose a los ojos, el los aparto con furia no podía perder a nadie más, haría lo necesaria para que su hermana volviera con él a casa.<p>

Aparto un poco a Damon, él gruño molesto dispuesto a tirarlo lejos de Elena, Jeremy le paro con una mano, volvió la atención en Elena le acaricio unos mechones de pelo, su piel estaba pálida y fría, trago grueso.

- Elena escúchame…tienes que luchar por mí, ¿sí? Tú no me puedes dejar, solo por favor lucha - siguió acariciando el pelo - Mamá y Papá estarían furiosos contigo, y Jenna te daría un sermón - rió un poco, ¡ella no respondía maldita sea! - ¿Me escuchaste? Tienes todavía una larga vida que vivir - sorbió la nariz - ¡Maldita sea Elena despierta! - la sacudió desesperado. Damon le aparto en ese momento volviendo su atención en ella.

Jeremy estaba tirado en el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. Esa imagen cuando llegaron todavía le tenía con los pelos de punta, Elena completamente ensangrentada y Kol encima de ella desnudo, no pudo decir si la había violado hasta que le dio la gana, ella estaba rota y llena de heridas, si ella sobrevivía a esto y a Klaus su hermana quedaría loca, por todas las cosas que ya causaron esos vampiros en sus vidas, no es demás que quería huir lo más lejos posible, si hubieran llegado a tiempo todo esto no estaría pasando, algo se rompió en el al oír la voz desesperada de Damon sacándolo del shock, trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad.

- No, no, no…Elena - Damon grito comenzando a hacerle RCP. Jeremy jadeo con horror viendo los intentos de vampiro. No él no la había perdido. Corrió a su lado.

- ¡Dale tu sangre! - le exigió al ver a su hermana morirse.

- ¡No la esta tragando! - movió sus manos entre sus labios - ¡Se nos muere Jeremy, se nos muere! - vio sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, el nudo en la garganta dejándolo ronco.

Los minutos pasaron y nada que Elena respiraba, Damon siguió intentando animar su cuerpo, no rendirse nunca. Jeremy se levanto furioso y comenzó a patear el cuerpo inmóvil de Kol, la daga profundamente enterrado en su pecho, él le dio unos puñetazos y le grito todas sus frustraciones, quería tanto matar a ese cerdo, él mato a su hermana y él lo iba a pagar, agarro una estaca que tenía en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo clavo con rabia por todo el cuerpo de Kol no iba a morir así, lo sabía y a él no le importaba, deseaba tanto tener una estaca de roble blanco y matarlo sin miramientos, él le engaño haciéndose pasar todo este tiempo como su amigo, solo para apuñalarlo en la espalda, secuestrar a su hermana y aprovecharse de ella, Jeremy grito con todas sus fuerzas cayendo destrozado y llorando sin parar. Mataron a la única persona que tenía en el mundo, él ya no podía protegerla nunca más, le había fallado como hermano.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, lloro con todo, vertiendo todas las lágrimas que ha ocultado. Ya no se sentía fuerte, ya no. Lloro por la pérdida de sus padres, lágrimas que oculto en el funeral de Jenna y John, lloró por Vicky y Anna, lloró por su amigo y tutor Ric, y el vaso que colmo todas esas lágrimas mantenidas estaba en el suelo sin vida, su hermana, ya solo quedaba él. La loca realización lo golpeo, se aparto de Damon, él no dijo nada solo lo miro por un momento, Jeremy vio el dolor en sus ojos, el mismo desgarrador dolor que sentía, pero él ya no quería sentir nada, ya no lo podía soportar más.

- Mátame - pidió derrotado.

Damon rodó los ojos, y ahí estaba el momento de consuelo ido. Ocultando su cachada con arrogancia.

- Estás loco niño.

- ¡No me llames niño! - bufo - quiero reunirme con mi familia por favor.

- Procura a otro que te haga el favor - rió amargamente.

- ¡Vete al infierno, capullo!

El no le miro.

- ¿¡Qué ahora no me vas a hablar!? - le empujo - ¡Mi hermana acaba de morir!

- Vergüenza es lo que deberías de sentir al decir esa mierda frente al cuerpo de tu hermana - gruño - ¡Daria lo que fuera por que sea yo y no ella la que esta tendida ahí! - apunto hacia el cuerpo de Elena.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes antes de oír un jadeo los dos sorprendidos miraron a una Elena con los ojos de gacela con miedo.

Damon voló a su lado preguntándole como estaba y lo que le dolía, dejando a Jeremy en shock intentando mandar a su cerebro alguna señal que no está soñando.

- ¿Qué pasa Damon, me siento con mucha sed? - se quejo Elena.

- Cálmate cariño todo va a estar bien, tú ahora estas…

-…en transición - dijo Jeremy, un incomodo silencio se instalo en la oscura habitación.

- ¿Qué? - jadeo Elena - ¿Cómo?

- Kol. - simplemente murmuro Damon con disgusto señalando al original con la daga en el pecho.

Elena recordó todo lo que pasó y se acurruca en los brazos de Damon.

- ¿Entonces estoy muerta? - solloza en la chaqueta del chico.

- Sí y no - ella frunce el ceño - Tienes que alimentarte para completar la transición - le dijo con dulzura. Ella se tensa en sus brazos.

Jeremy no espera un minuto más y se lanza a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¡Elena me has dado el susto de mi vida!

La chica ríe y llora al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento - susurra ella acariciándole la espalda. De pronto la sed vuelve y siente la comezón de los colmillos nuevos explotando. Con miedo a lastimar a Jeremy lo aparto mostrándole su nuevo rostro.

- Oh - dijo él mirando a Damon.

- Es la sangre, tienes que alimentarte Elena ¿lo harás? - la esperanza en su voz no le paso desapercibida.

Elena miro de Jeremy a Damon, tragando dolorosamente duro.

- Elena… - Jeremy dijo - tienes que saber que no te estamos presionando, es una decisión que lo puedes tomar con calma tiene 24 horas para decidir - él le sonrió - simplemente no te olvides que yo siempre te amaré, tomes la decisión que sea necesario.

Elena lloró y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano. Aguantando las punzadas de la sed aguanto todo lo posible y luego se aparto.

- Ya he tomado una decisión. Lo he querido desde que supe que estaba enamorada de él - miro a Damon - quizás en un futuro más lo hubiera pedido, pero si estas son las circunstancias que así sea, no puedo morir cuando sé que lo tengo a él para toda la eternidad…- ella nunca termino lo que iba a decir ya que Damon la beso callando sus palabras, Jeremy los miro con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ustedes dos? - tosió - consigan una habitación.

- Eso mismo hicimos anoche - meneo las cejas Damon.

- ¿Por eso es que no estabas en nuestra habitación anoche? - pregunto a Elena.

Ella se ruborizo, golpeando a Damon.

- Bueno eso, y que no necesitábamos despertarte para que esperes afuera - rió al ver la cara de disgusto.

- Ew que no necesito los detalles - arrugo la nariz con asco.

- Realmente no necesito esta conversación ahora - pidió Elena.

Los dos se pusieron serios al instaste.

- Er… - se rasco la cabeza Jeremy - si necesitas sangre… - le mostró el cuello.

- ¡De ninguna manera! - salto ella - ¡No me estoy alimentando de ti!

- Yo solo lo decía.

- No voy a beber de humanos, lo haré con bolsas y Damon me ayudara.

Asintió y le beso la cabeza.

Jeremy fue bajando hacia las escaleras, Elena lo iba a seguir cuando sintió las suaves y fuertes manos sosteniéndole. Ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos azules, tenían un torrente de emociones brillando de una forma que le hizo la boca seca, tenerlo tan cerca la torturaba lentamente, sin importarle más nada lo beso con todo lo que tenia, pudo sentir que se sorprendía al arrebato, y la beso empujándola a la pared tomando todo de ella, su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser suya y él lo sabia tenía que beber lo antes posible y estar con Damon para siempre, imaginar una vida sin él le llevaría al borde de la oscuridad.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Te oí llamándome, tú y Jeremy y antes de perder la conciencia sentí algo deslizándose por la garganta, eso debe ser tu sangre.

- Pensé que te moriste ya que no bebías y tenias esas heridas que eran imposible curar. - él le beso la cabeza.

- Tú me salvaste, me rompió un par de huesos y eso no me importa, porque sabía que llegarías a mí - ella lo abrazo - siempre llegas a mí.

El la alzo en estilo de novia oyendo sus chillidos.

- ¿Y tú como me encontraste?

- Rose descubrió quien nos engendró.

-¿Quién?

- Te presento a Mary horripilante - apunto hacia la pared del pasillo bajando el último escalón, Elena salto.

- Damon… - le pego en la cabeza.

- Ow - se quejo apretando su cuerpo en sus brazos.

- Se un poco más sensible. - miro a la mujer empotrada en una pared con una estaca en el corazón, las venas grises afirmando que estaba muerta. - ¿Qué harán con el cuerpo de Kol? - arrugo la nariz.

- Le diremos a Klaus, y esta vez que nos deje en paz - sonrió.

Ella suspiro mirando su hermoso rostro pasando los dedos en un toque suave, estaba fascinada con lo miles de emociones que sentía solo con tocarlo, ser vampira amplificaba todo, imagino como seria hacer el amor, sus mejillas rojas solo de pensar.

- ¿Damon?

- ¿Si?

- Nunca me dejes ir.

Él le beso.

- Nunca.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que este fic los haya disfrutado, me encanto escribirlo, tanto que quería más palabras para explicar algunas cosas, pero el límite de palabras era de 7000 y este fic tiene 6800. Espero sus opiniones.<strong>

**Besos**.


End file.
